Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote (born September 29, 1937) is a predator who chases Road Runner. He buys stuff from the Acme Corporation to try to catch the Road Runner, but he always fails at it. The Coyote also has tried to catch Bugs in five shorts, and in four of them, he talks in a bristish accent. Fanfiction 'The Jolly Ol' Hare-o!' Wile E. Coyote made a cameo in this Bugs Bunny cartoon. He had to turn off his cell phone that leads to products from the ACME Corporation and Exploding Jack-in-the-Boxes. The Looney Tunes Movie He is one of the main stars Looney Tunes Works He appears as a main character in most of the cartoons and in some of them he talks. Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Wile E. Coyote is one of the main characters in House of Toons. He is the computer tech of the clubhouse and often works the movie projector. He is often shown chasing the Road Runner in most episodes. He is also able to talk in most of his main appearances in the series. The Looney Tunes Charlie Brown Show Wile E. Coyote appears in this Looney Tunes/Peanuts crossover series, voiced by Daran Norris. There, he appears to be less antagonistic than in his other appearances. Even though the coyote's appetite for the Road Runner remains, there are a few occasions on which he has acted nice to the bird. For example, in Sail Race, when he is getting ready for the sailboat race, he makes Road Runner his pit crew, along with Charlie Brown and Bugs Bunny. Laws and rules According to Chuck Jones, there are rules to the shorts: # No outside force can harm the Coyote—only his own ineptitude or the failure of Acme products. Trains and trucks were the exception from time to time. # The Coyote could stop anytime—IF he were not a fanatic. # No dialogue ever, except "beep, beep" and yowling in pain. # All action must be confined to the natural environment of the two characters—the southwest American desert. # All tools, weapons, or mechanical conveniences must be obtained from the Acme Corporation. # Whenever possible, make gravity the Coyote's greatest enemy. # The Coyote is always more humiliated than harmed by his failures. # The Coyote is not allowed to catch the Road Runner (even in our fanons). Gallery Wile-E-Coyote.jpg.gif Road-Runner-si-Wile-E-Coyote.jpg 640px-THE COYOTE'S.png Wile E Coyote.gif ROAD RUNNER AND COYOTE LOLZ.jpg Coyote2.gif Female Coyote.jpg RR & WC.jpg Wile E. Coyote.png Wile E. Coyote crying.png|Wile E. crying coyote cartoon.jpg Beep Beep the Road Runner 85.png LooneyTunes_RoadRunner_Poster_125152.jpg roadrunner thats all folks.jpg upload1.png Freeze Frame clip.png Wile E. Coyote in a Diving Suit Sitting on a Grass.png LTRR_4D_Key-Art-Poster_lrg.jpg Looney tunes by party chick91.jpg Wile E. Coyote parody .jpg Coyote meme.jpg Wiley plush.jpg|Wile E. Coyote plush toy Wabbit Wile E. Coyote .jpg|Wile E. in Wabbit Bugs and Wiley.jpg Comic 2.jpg Wanted roadrunner's .jpg RRC.jpg Looney-tunes-sesilya-1-728.jpg Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Wile E. Coyote Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains